


Sleep

by baseballchica03



Category: Cracked: After Hours
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/pseuds/baseballchica03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has some trouble getting to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after [4 Creepy Hidden Truths Behind Popular Scary Stories](http://www.cracked.com/video_18436_after-hours-camping-5Bplaceholder5D.html). 
> 
> [This is not RPF - it’s based on the characters they play in the Cracked: After Hours series.]

Michael hesitated outside the small tent. “Katie,” he whispered.

Nothing. He tried a little louder. “Katie?”

“Mmmrrrnnngh,” was the only muffled response. 

He tugged at the door and gingerly stepped inside the tent, zipping it closed behind him. “Are you awake?”

“Well, I am now,” she replied. “What do you want?”

“Can I sleep in here with you tonight?”

“We’ve been over this before, Michael,” she rolled over to block the beam of his flashlight from her face. “Besides, I’m too tired.” 

“No sex, just sleep. I promise.”

“Did you end up scaring yourself with all that alien talk?”

“Maybe.”

Katie snorted and unzipped her sleeping bag. “Come on, get in.”

Michael toed off his sneakers and slid up next to her. “Hey, wait a minute! Why do you have a double sleeping bag if you’re the only one in this tent? And two pillows?”

“But I’m not the only one in this tent.” 

“You mean you knew this was going to happen?”

“You say that like it doesn’t happen every single time we come out here.”

"That's a good point,” he said sleepily, leaning his back against her and pulling her arm around him. 

“Good night, Michael.”

“'Night, Katie."


End file.
